Be My Valentine?
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Izaya's always had terrible Valentine's days. Maybe Shizuo can change that. Shizaya pairing. Valentine's day based!


**((****I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.** On that subject, this story is Valentine's Day based~! Please enjoy.~))

Skinny jean trapped legs were thrown over the side of the building's roof as auburn orbs stared out into the quiet and rather...lifeless city. From his position, he could see almost everything that was going on in the streets. As his phone buzzed a bit in his pocket, he hummed a confused noise and swiftly pulled it from it's tight holder. Falling back against the rooftop and flipping the phone open, the raven haired male raised a curious eyebrow from the rather...peculiar text message he'd received.

_There's a surprise in your office. Come down and check the third to the left drawer. It's unlocked. _

As he read it over and over in his mind, he sat back up and pulled his legs back up onto the hard surface. Slowly beginning to stand, he read the message once more before shutting the flip phone and shoving it back inside the warm pocket.

Making his way ever so slowly towards the rather heavy "EXIT" door, he thought about the number that had sent said text. He certainly recognized it, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on who owned it. What made it even odder in his mind...was that someone had to obviously have been in his office in the past 15 minutes he'd been sitting on the roof. But who else knew how to get into his office besides Namie? Was it Namie?

Shaking his head, he could already identify that it absolutely was not Namie. She never snooped through his stuff...to his knowledge at least, and if she wanted to surprise him with something, then she certainly wouldn't have texted him of all things. Sighing a bit, he found himself at a complete loss about the culprit.

_Let's just go see what it is._

He concluded in his mind before pushing open the heavy metal door and slipping through the dark corridor that would soon, after about 5 or 8 steps, lead him to the main staircase to the entire office building. Now that he thought about it...

Yawning softly, he rubbed the back of his slightly pale neck a bit, knowing how tired he usually got around this time. On this day of all days especially, was what made him shrug and blow off everything but sleep. With disgust and hatred in his tone, he spoke in a soft mumble beneath his breath.

"Valentine's day..."

Rolling his auburn eyes and finding himself stepping onto the platform for the 9th floor, he thought about how many bad experiences he'd had over the years of being on the Earth with this horrid holiday. Thinking about it for a moment, he quickly found out how many terrible occurrences he had on this day over years and years of life.

"Fourteen! Fourteen... Gah, fourteen terrible days... Geez... Ever since I had gotten into elementary school and actually found out about this stupid fucking day, I've always had such...horrid luck. Nothing's _ever_ gone right! How about I count them to the fucking dark yet again before this _perfect_ night ends, eh!?"

Yelling into the darkness that sucked him into it's tight embrace, he began listing them in his head, until he got to this single day. Stopping in his mental checklist, he sped up a bit in his steps. Thanks to the sudden change of pace, he found himself on the 5th floor in less than 2 minutes.

_Mmm, a new record..._

Chuckling mentally, he shook his head and walked past the desk that belonged to the very secretary that he'd concluded wasn't the culprit of the message. Stopping abruptly, he noticed that her little lamp was off and she was gone. Shrugging a bit, he decided he could truly not blame her for leaving early. She had her family to go and be with, while he got to see what some probable prankster put in his desk.

As he thought over the possibilities of what it could be, he frowned as he lay his hand to the...warm doorknob to his office door? Why was it warm? Had someone been waiting for him? Well...if someone was...it would've been...to make sure he was actually coming, right? Maybe they'd heard him on the staircase when he yelled his rather...loud confession to his past difficulties.

Shaking his head once more, he hummed a confused noise before turning said doorknob and pushing the door open, wincing as it squeaked a bit. He should've had Namie grease the hinges to keep them from making such accursed sounds whenever it was broken as the barrier.

Taking a few small steps into the dark and quiet office, the skeptical male slowly looked around, hoping to find some sign of whoever sent that damn message that got to him and made him _have_ to come down here.

...Nothing.

Sighing and convincing himself it was nothing but a harmless prank, he walked to the front of his desk and quickly looked over his shoulder, still a bit worried. Laughing silently to himself and mentally calling himself a "fraidy-cat" for being afraid of a stupid text message, he swiftly walked around the left side of the rather nice wooden desk until he plopped down in his leather chair. Tilting his head just a little at seeing the drawer a bit ajar, just like the message had said...he got a bit more worried.

This wasn't a harmless prank anymore. Someone had actually been in his office while he was outside, and someone had tampered with his desk. Gulping in slight fear, he pulled the drawer open and felt his once frightened eyes widen in pure shock and surprise. Standing and backing up a bit, he lay his hands to his mouth lightly at seeing the contents.

A single white rose along with a...black bow tie wrapped around the stem sat in said drawer, a little folded piece of paper beneath it. Shakily reaching out to the desk, he grabbed the paper and held it in front of him with both hands... both _trembling_ hands. Taking one last glance around the still and dark office, he pulled the paper edges apart and nearly burst from pure surprise at what it read. He began to speak the words to make sure it wasn't a dream, just to be interrupted by a deep and rather elated, but still shy, voice that read the same words he was about to read himself.

"...Be my Valentine, you fucking flea."

Feeling the paper slip from his hands, he lifted his head and locked eyes with the same tall male that had always pursued him through the streets. With those mocha-golden eyes, with that monster, with the same man he'd left _his_ mark on in their high school years, he locked gazes and almost broke down crying. He had...hidden behind Namie's desk...

The blonde moron in the doorway had actually paid his secretary to go home early. He actually shut off all the lights, set this entire thing up...why?

"W-why...?"

"...I'm done fighting. I don't want to fight with you anymore, Izaya. You told me last week that if I truly was a monster, I'd have killed you already. But I haven't... I can't kill you. But...no one else can either! If anyone kills you, it's me! I...I haven't had anyone to ever be my valentine either, ya' know.. It's embarrassing, but...let's both change that, eh? Let's be each others first valentine. What'cha say, flea? Be my Valentine."

In the time he spoke, he had made his way across the room slowly, hands clenched into tightly balled fists, until he finally stopped and repeated his words that were so neatly scribbled on the paper on the carpeted office floor. Standing just inches from the same male that always pissed him off so much...he couldn't help but become embarrassed.

A strong hand reached out, and out of reflex, the raven flinched, expecting to be hit, when in reality, the blonde gently cupped his cheek and stroked it once with his thumb. Gulping in complete embarrassment, he spoke once more, repeating the same three words.

"...Be...my valentine..."

Giving him no time to react, he quickly wrapped his slender arms over the blonde male's neck in a tight hold, needed to lean up a bit to peck his lips. Finding it a suitable answer, the debt collector chuckled lightly and gave back the force just slightly. When the two slowly pulled apart, Izaya smiled first before speaking his answer to the blonde's request and kissing him again.

"Happy Valentine's day...Shizu-Chan.~"


End file.
